


she would have swallowed the sun to make you warm enough.

by Theflyinghamster



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Reincarnation, because red hair, chise is yona actually, i guess?, just trust me ok, kiiiiinda shippy but not really, zeno cries but he gets hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyinghamster/pseuds/Theflyinghamster
Summary: Chise dreams of dragons.aka: In which Chise is Yona reincarnated and there's an ongoing thing about warmth.





	she would have swallowed the sun to make you warm enough.

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK ITS A ONESHOT  
> I mean....  
> look ive been on a nostalgia kick for akayona and im Always into ancient magus bride  
> I love all the akayona kids i swear but zeno has my heart ok  
> title from http://inkskinned.com/  
> what i was listening to on loop while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAWmSzN7Uf8

As a child Chise dreams of colours.  
She dreams of white, an arm too large to be human and adorable naivety.  
She dreams of blue, hidden eyes of gold and soft-spoken words.  
She dreams of green, a leg that flies and casual flirtation.  
She dreams of yellow, an ever-reforming body and sunshine in a smile.  
Chise dreams of a land where she was princess turned vagabond.  
She dreams of a constant presence, strong and reliable.  
She dreams of a caretaker who’s far too young for this all but mature nonetheless.

In Chise’s dreams they call her Yona.  
_  
Dreams do not change reality, Chise thinks as she is passed onto another vague relation.

Dreams where she is warm and surrounded by love do not change the fact she is an unwanted and cursed burden to all. 

Dreams where the unusual is good does not make the things she sees any kinder.  
_  
The dreams make it harder to take what reality gives her, Chise thinks as she signs a paper to give over freedom.  
She signs not with grief but hope.  
Let her have something that even slightly resembles her dreams.

Let her be Yona.  
_  
It is a nice home.  
Not opulent, but warm.  
It’s the warmest she’s ever been outside of her dreams and not even a shortened lifespan can dim that.  
She never felt like she was meant to live long anyway.  
_  
She feels something about her slot into place when she makes Ruth her familiar.  
She tries to be everyone’s friend.  
Stella.  
Alice.  
She tries to make Elias understand humans more.  
It almost makes her feel complete.  
She was never meant to be alone.  
__  
Something in the eyes of Cartaphilus makes her heart yearn for yellow hair and blue eyes filled with light.

His story is sad and Chise wants so badly hold him, but he hates her. He hates that she has fire in her eyes when his faded centuries and millennia ago. She fears that the boy of sun and strength lost that fire after they parted.

The sadness of Joseph’s eyes brings a name she’s never spoken to her tongue, but she carries on with the plan, singing a song of slumber to a boy who truly needs to rest evermore. She holds him tight and wants to give him her warmth, he deserves it after all these years cold and alone waiting for a death that never comes. 

She hopes that boy is resting.  
_  
It is within a tome at the college library she makes a discovery.  
Dragons, not of the earth but the heavens.  
A country long dissolved where the heavenly drakes once walked.  
A girl who lost her home to her love but fulfilled a prophecy.  
Yona.  
_  
“Elias have you heard of this legend?” Surely he has, after all he’s almost as old as that boy.  
“Hmm…you may have to ask Lindel about this. He is the caretaker of dragons after all!” That’s true but something’s not right about that.  
“They weren’t the sort of dragons he looks over though, right? They’re…gods in human form? No, humans who are vessels of gods.” The words sunk into her soul with a sense of rightness.  
“Well. It’s not like it matters, if they were humans they’re long dead by now, right? This is old enough a tale that they would be dead if they were even once alive.” Discomfort again.  
“Yeah…I guess so.”  
_  
The more you think about it, the more vivid your dreams become.  
White becomes Kija.  
Blue becomes Shin-ah.  
Green becomes Jae-ha.  
And yellow...  
Yellow becomes Zeno.  
_  
Hak and Yoon come later even though they were the first to join you.  
Yona fades and Hiryuu brightens.  
You remember it all now.  
You are not just Chise, but a soul walking the earth a third time.  
_  
Maybe, if anyone is to remain it would be him.  
You don’t want to be alone in this.  
_  
There’s a ghost in front of her.  
A ghost who looks far too alive dressed in the college’s uniform.  
He looks like he’s seen a ghost, actually.  
“Yo-“ he seems to stall before restarting, “Hi hi! Are you a new student? My name’s-“  
“Zeno. Right? It’s you, isn’t it?”  
He still has the medallion.  
“Ehhh…surely the heavens are fooling this one. The miss is long gone, and the other dragons will no longer be born.” He’s not speaking to her, not really.  
“Please. I don’t know for certain, but you are Zeno, right?” Please let some remnant her those dreams be more than dreams.  
“I-it is true I am called Zeno. But you are not the miss. You cannot be!”  
And it hurts, hearing that from a face so familiar but not.  
“I’m…not. I have dreams though. Of being someone else.” Please let her in, she has to know.  
“What kind-“ The temperature cools and a familiar shadow falls.  
“Chise. Who is this?” It’s not truly a question you’re meant to answer but you do anyway.  
“He’s fine Elias. We were just talking.”  
“Ruth could feel your distress.”  
“Never mind that. Just…just let us talk. Please Elias.”  
“Fine.”  
And talk you do.  
_  
It is a strange thing to see Zeno’s face when you tell him about being inflicted with a death curse.  
“But surely you are cured now! Zeno cannot sense any death from you.”  
Ah. This is going to be bad.  
“Well. The thing is I sorta fixed it uhhh…by transplanting parts of a person with an immortality curse into my body.” That’s the gist of it right? It didn’t sound THAT bad.  
“…”  
Wait no, that sounded horrible.  
Zeno had a very…fragile look on his face and his voice was ever more so.  
“Y-you won’t be…like Zeno, right?”  
“I won’t. The curses evened out and I’ll probably have a perfectly average lifespan.”  
It is then, and only then, that Zeno does something Chise hadn’t known she’d missed so terribly between lives.  
He hugged her.  
“It’ll be okay, Zeno. I’m here.”  
Tears stain her blouse and Chise remembers holding a different immortal just like this.  
“Y-you’re here.”

“I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> DONE!  
> ...probably.  
> Hope you liked it!!!!!  
> edit: i drew art bc nobody else will ever lol https://twitter.com/aflyinghamster/status/1054033464574402560


End file.
